


Dangerous jealousy

by Alienathedreamer



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienathedreamer/pseuds/Alienathedreamer
Summary: Feyre and Rhys' first fight. Jealousy and angst follow





	1. Dangerous jealousy

They had never fought, well, at least not before this. _This_ being them already in their nightclothes as Feyre asked a question about the trade agreements with the summer court, which had escalated quickly.

The High Lord had left to go to the townhouse while his mate had stayed behind at the House of Wind. She hadn't bothered changing out of her nightgown, leaving their bedroom to knock at Cassian's door because she knew he would help her, former which opened the door shirtless, took one look at the silver shining in his High Lady's eyes and sighed. "What did he do?"

She stepped past him and plopped down on the bed, Cassian following suit. "It's _stupid_!" "Well", Cassian drawled, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "That sure sounds like Rhys." Feyre chuckled weakly, but understood he was trying to convey that he was here for her.

She sniffled and said quietly "It really was very stupid. I just asked a question about our trade agreement with summer and...well...I guess it blew up in my face. And Rhys he—he _left_ me." Cassian slid his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's going to be fine you know. Just give him some time to cool off and he'll be crawling on his knees begging you to forgive him." Feyre nodded and sniffled softly.

"Okay, now that that's settled we should really get some sleep." Feyre looked at her hands.

"Can I", she asked weakly, "Can I stay here tonight? I get nightmares sleeping alone." When he didn't answer immediately she recovered quickly, wondering if she had overstepped her boundaries somehow. "You don't have to of course, I understand if you-" "No no it's fine."

Cassian moved backwards on his bed, pulling Feyre along with him.

"Thank you Cassian. Goodnight."

"Always a pleasure. Sleep tight." he retorted with a wink and that shit-eating grin of his. Feyre slapped his arm, although she couldn't keep from grinning, and snuggled into the covers.

When Rhysand flew to the House of Wind the next morning, the sun was just barely gracing the sky with its light. He had slept badly due to the fight with his mate and wanted to apologize for the fact that he had acted like an utter asshole, leaving her like that.

He touched down on the balcony before the dining room and went to search for his darling. When she wasn't to be found in their room, he hurried to Azriel's bedroom, but she wasn't in there either. By now he was very worried.

_Where was Feyre?_

At last Rhys opened the door to Cassian's room, hoping he'd know where his mate was. He stilled in shock. Cassian _definitely_ knew where Feyre was.

Sprawled out on _his_ bed, in one of her flimsy, short nightgowns with him lying beside her shirtless. The more primal side of him was aching to tear Cassian apart but he wasn't about to do that just yet so he crossed his arms to keep from punching him.

"What exactly are you doing." he asked through clenched teeth. Feyre moved at the sound, turning onto her side and moaning. "Shut up and let me sleep."

When her hand brushed Cassian, Rhys tensed, longing to do something, _anything_ , as he contemplated which other parts of his brother Feyre may have touched. His mate startled though and lifted her head to look at the male beside her. When she realized he was still fast asleep, she looked around the room, confused as to who might have said that.

When her eyes fell upon her mate standing in the doorway, his expression filled with anger and hurt, she jumped, surprised at his presence and realized what this looked like. Even though she saw her mate clench his fists at the touch, she reached out to Cassian and shook him awake. At first, he mumbled and groaned, but sat up quickly as he noticed what was going on.

"Rhys umm...what -what are you doing here?" he asked carefully, his cheeks tinged slightly pink.

"I could ask _Feyre_  the same thing." Rhys growled, his violet eyes flashing with anger and dark tendrils of power leaking off of him.


	2. Love always wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feyre has a surprise for Rhys after they make up...

"I- this is not what it looks like."

"Really? Because it looks to me like I had _one_ little fight with my mate and she ran off to fuck someone else."

Feyre's desperation disappeared as the anger from last night returned at his words.  
"I am not the one who ran off-you are!"

"I did not run off like a coward, I decided to give us space to cool off! But it looks like all you did was get heated!"

Rhys threw an accusing glance in Cassian's direction and that was precisely when Feyre remembered that they were having a screaming match in the middle of Cassian's room.

"We will discuss this in our own chambers." With that, Feyre glanced at the Commander apologisingly, grabbed her fuming mate by the hand and winnowed them to their bedroom.

"Okay listen Rhys, I know that it looked bad but _please_ , just let me show you what happened?" Feyre received the answer whispered into her head.  
_Fine_  
So the High Lady replayed the events of the evening for her mate and when he had seen everything, he pulled Feyre into his embrace and whispered, voice rough from the shouting "I am so, so sorry for ever doubting you darling."  
When she pulled back to look at his face, his eyes shone with unshed tears and because she couldn't bear seeing him like this she replied quickly, smiling gently.

"I forgive you. And, you know, you were right about the trade agreements."

"Well, I always am, aren't I?" Rhys smirked and winked at her.

"You know, before _that_ happened yesterday, I had a surprise for you. Your favourite kind of _surprise_."

Rhys' eyes darkened, already longing for her.

"Oh really? I guess I'll have to see it then."

Feyre simply replied with "Yes.", slid down the straps of her nightgown torturously slow and let it pool at her feet.

She wore _nothing_ underneath.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it even though it's short!  
> Sorry if it's bad ;)


End file.
